Wonka and Wilkinson
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: Three years after reopening his Chocolate Factory, Willy Wonka and his second-in-command, Arthur Wilkinson, spearhead a plan to find an heir to the Wonka throne. *Prequel to the 1971 film, "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory."
1. An Heir to the Throne

Disclaimer: I do not own "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory" or its characters. They are properties of Roald Dahl and Warner Bros. Studios.

"Wonka and Wilkinson"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Chapter 1

"An Heir to the Throne"

Three years, three long agonizing years. That's how long it took for my superior to reopen his chocolate factory. Willy Wonka was a man who made his fortune on candy and the last thing he ever wanted was to have someone come in and steal his recipes for their own profit.

That is exactly what my former superior had done.

I, Arthur Wilkinson, used to work for that man, that scumbag, that snake, that quack, Arthur Slugworth. After his actions caused Wonka to shut down his factory, I decided to leave Slugworth telling him that he can go to hell for what he did to Wonka. His response to me was that "it was just good business," which I didn't believe for a second. I turned my back on Slugworth and never returned to his own factory.

Come to think of it, Ficklegruber and Prodnose can also go to hell as well.

…

But, before I go into a tagent about how lowly these candy making stooges were, let's get on with my story. You see, it all started about a month after Wonka reopened the factory. It was August of 1970 in Munich, Germany, a time when most people were preparing for the impending school year or fall season. I had arrived that morning only for an Oompa Loompa to let me know that Wonka wanted to see me in his office. Knocking on the door, I wondered what Wonka had wanted to see me about.

"Come in," called a voice and I entered Wonka's office, which was perhaps one of the strangest offices you could ever lay eyes on. For some strange and bizarre reason, Wonka had everything cut in half. He just sat at his desk drawing up something and I could only wonder what it was.

"You…wanted to see me, Mr. Wonka?" I asked.

"I did, Arthur," Wonka replied, turning his attention away from whatever he was doing. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately."

"About what?"

"About…my future running the factory. Ever since we've reopened, I can't help but wonder how long I should go on. What Slugworth did nearly killed me."

"And to think, I used to work for him," I sighed, shrugging my shoulders and rolling my eyes. "Slugworth is a man who likes to stick false teeth into other business matters. That's why I left him."

Wonka could only produce a small smile at this remark.

"I'm glad you did, Arthur," he sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "Because I need your help on this personal project I am trying to spearhead."

He handed me whatever he was working on and it was a plan, a plan of utmost importance.

"It's a list, sir."

"Not just any list, Arthur. It's a plan to find an heir to the throne. I want someone whom can lead this factory into a bright and hopeful future, someone who is young and eager to learn. Go ahead, read it back to me."

Taking the list, I carefully read it out loud to Wonka.

"Item One, come up with a cover plan; Item Two, send out an invitation; Item Three, bring candidates here to factory; Item Four, test their characters; Item Five, name the winner as your successor."

Upon hearing this, Wonka rose up from his desk and headed out of his office, much to my confusion. Without saying a word, Wonka led me towards the heart of his operations…the Chocolate Room, a section of the factory that featured delectable and edible candies of all sizes. He stood at the edge of his chocolate river and looked down at it with a forlorn glance on his face.

"Sir, it's a helpful list, but are you sure this is what you want to do?" I wondered only for Wonka to turn around and give me a concerned look. "I mean, there are plenty of qualified candy makers out there who would love to come in and take over for you."

Apparently, this didn't bode well with Wonka. He had a plan and was sticking to it.

"There is no other candy maker who would want to run this factory according to my wishes, Arthur," he retorted. "I need a child to run this factory."

At first, I thought this was a ludicrous idea. How could a child run a chocolate factory when all the other candy factories out there were run by adults? Then again, the world was always seeking firsts for everything.

"And furthermore," Wonka continued. "If you think that I am being crazy and just letting a child take over right away, then you are sadly mistaken, Arthur. I'm going to personally mentor that candidate until they are of age."

"But what if they don't want to?" I advised, reaching down and picking up an edible gold flower and drinking from it. "I mean, children have their own needs and desires to follow, don't they?"

Wonka felt a sense of unease upon me saying those words.

"That is true, yes," he said as we sat down and drank from the gold flowers. "Some children have parents who want them to grow up right away and leave their childhoods behind. I don't think I ever told you this, Arthur. But a wise man once said that Medicine, Law and Engineering are noble pursuits that are necessary to sustain life. However, he also said that Poetry, Beauty, Romance and Love are what we stay alive for. I want my heir to inherit the factory to sustain life while also using creativity to stay alive for."

In a way, Wonka was right. I never had those traits to begin with. My father was a stern taskmaster who never let us have any childhood whatsoever. After he died, I ran a mile away from the world I was being forced to live in. However, it was never far behind and when I worked for Slugworth, I was pulled back into it.

"All right, Mr. Wonka," I said. "What is it that you want me to do?"

"We begin step one, Arthur," he replied, biting into the edible flower. "A plan to come up with a good cover story to mask our true plans."

And so, the plan to find Wonka's heir to the throne was about to begin…


	2. Coming Up with a Cover Plan

Chapter 2

"Coming Up with a Cover Plan"

There was no denying the fact that Willy Wonka was determined to find a successor. When I went home that night, I sat down in my study trying to come up with a decent cover plan. The world needed to be kept in the dark of Wonka's true intentions. Suddenly, I came up with a brilliant idea that every child, boy or girl, always desired. Something that their mother or father would never let them have. Writing down the idea, I presented it to Wonka in his office the next morning.

"This is a brilliant cover plan, Arthur," he remarked, looking down that the words that were written on it. "A lifetime supply of chocolate."

"It was the best idea that I could come up with sir," I remarked. "I had thought of other cover plans, but this was the best one on such short notice. I mean, think about it for a second, sir. You have a child who always longs for a lifetime supply of chocolate. It's our duty to provide that provision."

"Everyone trusts the word of a child, Arthur. But I think the question now is, what kind of candidates do we want? Do we want perfect children? Spoiled children? Greedy children?"

"Well, let's look at it this way, sir," I replied, taking a piece of paper from Wonka's stack of blank papers. "If there is one thing I learned from being in the candy making industry, it is that we go through a process of elimination. But we can't have every child in the world come here to the factory. We need to have a limitation."

"And what number, Arthur, of children do you propose we bring here to the factory?"

I then looked up at Wonka's wall calendar and I paid very close attention to the days marked Monday through Friday. Those were days that most people would be working with the weekends to recover. It's the days that children would be going to school with only a few days off for holidays or school breaks.

"Well sir, how about 5?"

"5? I was thinking along the lines of 10."

"10 is too much, sir, if you don't mind my saying. The last thing we want is to make things difficult for ourselves. If we did 10, we would be looking at 2 final candidates and we need one candidates. Because as you always said, 'everybody has had one and one is enough for anybody.'"

A small chuckle came out of Wonka's face upon me hearing this.

"Arthur, this is part of the reason why I hired you to work with me," he said, rising from his chair and patting me on the shoulder. "You are always the one to keep me and the Oompa Loompas in line."

"Well sir, I'm just trying to lighten our workload."

"Indeed you are," he remarked leading me back to his desk. "Now, here is a draft that I am working on for the candidates."

Wonka handed me another piece of paper, this time with a paragraph written on it. It was a paragraph that was in the form of a welcome letter.

"Greetings to you, the lucky finder of this golden ticket from Mr. Willy Wonka," I read. "Present this ticket on the first of September at 10:00 in the morning and do not be late. You may bring two members of your family, but no one else."

It was a decent paragraph, but I felt that it wasn't strong enough.

"It's not my best work, Arthur, but what is your first impression?"

"Um, sir," I replied. "I do have a couple of criticisms for you to share. Number 1, the first of September seems so…I don't know…sudden. Children need time to find the tickets and the last thing any child wants to have happen to them is be rushed. Number 2, I think perhaps bringing two members of the candidates family is a bit much. I mean, I know you want the parents or guardians of the candidates to experience where they will be living, but it would be a bit much and besides, most parents are a good/evil mentality."

"Not everyone worked for Slugworth or those two other idiots, Arthur," Wonka advised. "Still, I get your point. One or the other could be a spy for them. All right, we'll have them just bring one member of their family."

As I read back what he had written, I noticed Wonka was making markings on his desk, notes to himself on what to write in the final draft.

"If I could also make a suggestion, sir," I added. "Create a line at the bottom of the ticket where you can entice the individual, make them excited for the trip that they would be taking here to the factory. How about something like, 'In your wildest dreams, you can't imagine the wonderous surprises that await you!'"

Wonka sat there in silence for a moment and took in what I had just said. Part of me began to wonder if he was going to take my suggestion and sweep it under half of the rug he had in his office.

"You know something, Arthur?" he remarked. "I like that. I like that idea very much! We need to find some way to entice the candidate. I'll put that in, but if I could make one edit…"

"What edit, sir?" I asked, much to my surprise.

"Instead of can't, how about cannot? Can't sounds a little forceful to me."

"If you say so, sir."

With the edits in place, Wonka had his paragraph, his date for the candidates to come to the factory and the number of candidates we would be inviting to the factory.

"Now then, Arthur," Wonka said. "Have the early reports on the Everlasting Gobstopper sales come back yet?"

"Not yet, sir. Why do you ask?"

"Because I found these reports," Wonka answered, walking over to his filing cabinet and taking out a piece of paper. "That Slugworth is trying to get his hands on the formula for the Everlasting Gobstopper. I want to use this as an opportunity to trick the candidates into believing that if Slugworth gets his hands on the formula, the candidate will be rewarded by him instead of me."

"What is your point, sir?" I wondered.

"You bear a striking resemblance to him, Arthur," Wonka replied. "If there is anything a child believes it is that they will believe in the first thing they see."

I didn't know it at the time, but Wonka had plans for me to play the role of my former boss, Arthur Slugworth…


	3. A Visit with Wilbur Wonka

Chapter 3

"A Visit with Wilbur Wonka"

With his mind made up, Wonka ordered the production of the five random golden tickets that would be sent with our latest distribution. However, while Wonka was eager to get the process started on finding his successor, he couldn't help but wonder of what he was getting himself into. Following our latest meeting in his office, he retreated into his private apartment within the factory and sat down on the sofa in his living room. All he could do was think, think of his mortality and the future of the empire he worked hard to build.

But his solitude was interrupted when a knock was heard at his door. Getting up from the sofa, he answered the door and found an older looking man standing in the doorway.

"You asked for me, son?" he asked, taking off the stovetop hat he was wearing on his head.

"I did, dad. Thanks for coming," answered Wonka, letting his father inside. "How's mom doing?"

"Well, she's doing fine for a woman in her 90's," replied Willy's father, taking off his jacket and hanging it up on Wonka's hand grabber coat hanger. "So, it appears to me that you are planning to find a successor to this factory, is that right?"

"Yes, dad. Ever since I was forced to close the factory down after Slugworth, my mental health hasn't been the same."

Wonka's father sat down next to him and looked at his son with a worried glance, something that most mothers and fathers would do whenever their children was in distress.

"William, I do commend you for putting your mental first and foremost. But, are you sure that is what you want? You are only 56 years old and still have your whole career ahead of you."

"Dad, don't you see? I am 56 years old, yes. But, ever since Wilma and I divorced after I closed the factory, I've been dealing with these…voices in my head…telling me that I should get out of the business entirely. Surely you understand?"

"I do understand son that you want to get out of the business. Not everything is destined to last forever, but why now? The business is still trying to get back on its feet."

Of course, if there is one thing I have learned from being Wonka's assistant, it was that he didn't like to be criticized, even if it was meant to be constructive.

"Because if I wait, there won't be a business for my successor to run," answered Wonka. "Do you remember that movie we saw six years ago, that movie starring Richard Burton and Peter O'Toole?"

"Ah yes, _Becket_ , I remember," remarked Wilbur. "But why do you bring it up now, William?"

"Because there is a scene where King Henry II decides to have his eldest son crowned in his lifetime. He did it to protect the English kingdom from future pretenders to the throne."

"True, but he was really only doing it to teach Becket a lesson for choosing God over King. As I recall, he was going to have the coronation be held at York and not Canterbury. In fact, where are you going with this, my son?"

"I'm going to send a message to my competitors that naming a child as my successor will make them understand that I will keep my factory going forever. If there is one thing that Ficklegrubber, Prodnose and Slugworth will do is that they will name grownups as their successors and that will ultimately spell doom for them."

While Wilbur was pleased with his son's intentions, he still held a sense of concern over whether his son's enemies would take advantage of this idea.

"Are you certain you wish to do that, William?"

"I do, dad. So far, you haven't questioned my actions yet and I assume that you won't question them now. I've already discussed everything with Arthur and we are moving ahead with the next phase of the plan."

"And what is that?"

"To create five golden tickets for five possible candidates that will one day take over my factory," Wonka answered, reaching onto the coffee table for the piece of paper with the words for the golden ticket on it. "Where they go will be a complete mystery to us."

"Why five golden tickets, son? Why not ten?"

"It would be too much, dad. I already explained everything to Arthur."

Wilbur studied the paper and then passed it back over to his son.

"Why do you question the decisions?"

"Because I feel like five candidates isn't enough. The more candidates, the better, son. But this is just a suggestion, William. It's your factory, your business."

Of course, Wonka was the man in charge and his father was indeed not going to question him. Whatever he would say would go, nothing more.

"You are right, dad. It is my business. I made my life making candies for children all over the world. You made your mark by being a dentist, sort of cleaning up after my messes."

"And yet, I let you follow your own path because that's how my family did it. I never questioned your marriage to Wilma and I certainly never questioned your decision to go into candy making. Whatever destiny wants us to go, we will follow it."

Wonka couldn't help but produce a small smile. Yes, he was the son of a prominent dentist, but he was following his own path and his own dreams and no one was going to stop him.

"I just want you to find the right heir, that's all," he remarked. "A child that will run according to your philosophy and your way of life. If that candidate proves to be someone that you find is wrong to run your factory, then I will question your decisions, son. I just hope you prove me wrong."

"Dad, I will prove you wrong. You can count on that."

With those words, Wonka saw his father to the door and after a brief embrace, watched him leave the factory.

Wonka had a desire to prove his father wrong and that was just what he was going to do…


	4. Augustus Gloop, the First Candidate

Chapter 4

"Augustus Gloop, the First Candidate"

The day we learned of our first candidate was a day unlike any other. It was apparent that Wonka was going to follow through on what his father had told him about finding the right candidate. He didn't want to be questioned about his decisions, that wasn't what Wonka's purpose and intentions were. To see this through, he had Oompa Loompas stationed throughout the world, having orders to report any findings to Wonka and me right then and there.

On the morning we learned of our first candidate, I was awakened by the ringing of my telephone and sure enough, it was Wonka on the other end.

"Arthur, Arthur," I heard him cry into the phone, causing me to immediately wake up. "Arthur, are you there?"

"I'm here, Mr. Wonka," I muttered groggily, getting myself out of bed. "I'm here. What is it?"

"The first ticket has been located," he cried into the phone.

"So soon? When was it found?"

"Sometime last night according to one of the Oompa Loompa's in Germany. I need you to start make preparations to head to a small town called Dusslenheim."

"Dusslenheim? That's outside of Munich, isn't it?"

I looked over to my darling wife, Olga, who was also waking up. Dusslenheim wasn't that far off, in fact, it was a short drive so it was a golden opportunity to practice what I had rehearsed with Wonka.

"Can you make it by the end of the day if possible?" Wonka asked.

"Yes sir," I answered. "I shall be there by the end of the day."

"Good, the Oompa Loompa assigned shall help you get in towards the candidate. Don't let me down, Arthur."

Immediately, Wonka hung up the phone and I knew right then and there that it was time to get down to business.

"For a man who spent his life in candy, Arthur," remarked Olga. "He sure is desperate to find an heir."

"Can you really blame him, Olga?" I sighed, sitting back down on the edge of the bed and looking over at Olga. "He cannot go on forever, given his mental state. To be honest, this is why I left Slugworth's because I refuse to let a human being suffer from mental issues. The loss of his wife further sent hm over the edge."

Rising from my bed, I immediately picked out a suit for work and it was right then and there that there was something else I needed to do. I wasn't going to just go in as a man in a suit, I needed to blend in, keep myself from being recognized.

"What is it, Arthur?"

"Olga, I just remembered something," I said, looking back at her once again. "Do you remember us visiting Dussleheim not too long ago?"

"How could I forget, Arthur? Isn't that where that small village restaurant is? Why do you ask?"

I didn't answer my wife right away, however, I had an idea to get close to this candidate. Sure enough, later that afternoon, I began the short drive to Dussleheim arriving at the small village restaurant. Like a fortune teller, I predicted that the press would be on this small establishment and sure enough, there was a reporter and several cameramen walking in. Just then, I noticed a small figure walking towards me with an orange face. It was one of the Oompa Loompa spies Wonka had sent.

"Have you been following him?" I asked the Oompa Loompa as I got out of my car.

"Yes, Mr. Wilkinson," the Oompa Loompa replied in a high pitched voice. "He's the son of the town's butcher. He's very into eating."

"What is his name?"

"Augustus Gloop."

"Augustus Gloop, you say?" I whispered, looking towards the back door of the establishment where the kitchen was. "Did you talk to the restaurant owner?"

"No."

"Good, did you steal a uniform?"

"Here you are, Mr. Wilkinson. This was the last one they had in your size."

Sneaking through the back door of the restaurant, I changed into the restaurant's waiter uniform and began to sneak around the dining room for Augustus Gloop's table. After a few moments, I spotted the candidate, sitting at a table eating whatever Germans eat. My first impressions of this boy were, well, somewhat mixed. Based on his body size, he looked like someone who wouldn't last for a long time.

Still, I had a job to do and that was to give the candidate his assignment.

"Augustus, how does it make you feel to be the first golden ticket finder?" the German reporter asked.

"Hungry," Augustus answered.

"Any other feelings?"

"I feel sorry for Wonka," the German boy added. "It's going to cost him a fortune in fudge."

That was the thought that was going through my mind as I slowly approached the boy as the father ate the reporter's microphone and the mother gave her comments on the situation. Leaning into the boy's ear, I whispered the task assigned to him and hastily left the restaurant, returning to Munich.

…

"A fortune in fudge? That was his feelings wasn't it?" Wonka remarked the next morning in his office as he looked at the notes I had taken down. "Well, at least he's sympathetic, Arthur, he doesn't want me wasting money on fudge."

Of course, having gotten close to Augustus, I thought otherwise.

"Something tells me he may not be the best fit for a possible heir," I wondered, feeling my instincts kick in. "In any case, he'll probably just eat away everything you have worked for."

"Well, we can't jump to conclusions right away, Arthur. There are still four more candidates out there and we are going to find them, one way or another. The question is, where to next?"

Sure enough, the phone rang and Wonka got up to answer it.

"Yes?" he asked. "Where? In England? Are you certain? All right, thank you. Keep out of sight."

The tone in Wonka's voice meant that the next candidate was in England.

"Has the next candidate been found?"

"Yes, Arthur. Apparently, it is the daughter of a nutcracker in England. A rather…spoiled Siamese cat from what I understand. Can you take the first available flight today if possible?"

Part of me felt like I wanted to wait, but there was no time to waste.

"Yes, Mr. Wonka."

"Then do so."

Heeding this order, I dashed out of the factory and towards Munich Airport, where I was put on the first available Lufthansa flight to London to meet the next candidate. However, the gut feeling inside of me was telling me that there was something off about this next candidate than Augustus Gloop was.

But, I could be wrong about her, could I? Only time would tell, I suppose…


	5. Veruca Salt, the Second Candidate

Chapter 5

"Veruca Salt, the Second Candidate"

Landing in London, I was met outside the arrivals hall by another one of our company's Oompa Loompa's and was ushered into a taxi to take us to the site of the next candidate. In the car, the Oompa Loompa briefed me on what was known about this latest candidate.

"Apparently, Mr. Wilkinson," the Oompa Loompa explained, handing me a report with a background on the candidate. "The girl's father had bought about ten shipments of Wonka bars and is having all his workforce opening bar after bar in search of that ticket."

"Then, why do you contact me?" I wondered, handing the report back to the Oompa Loompa. "How can you be sure that the next golden ticket is in this shipment?"

"We are very much certain that it is in this shipment. Mr. Wonka ordered us to keep a close watch on this shipment. The girl's father was willing to pay 20,000 pounds for them."

"20,000 pounds?" I sighed, my face aghast by what I had just been told. "To find a golden ticket? Where does this girl live?"

"Some mansion not too far from her father's nutcracker factory. And one other thing, Mr. Wilkinson, she is a spoiled brat to the core."

"Why am I not surprised?"

We soon arrived at the nutcracker factory which was located in the southwest corner of London, not far from Heathrow Airport itself. And let me tell you that if it were located in Heathrow, you could pass it off as a hangar. Nevertheless, we arrived and pulled up to the building's main entrance.

"Can I help you sir?" asked the secretary in a British accent.

"Arthur Slugworth," I replied, pulling out a makeshift badge with my picture in Slugworth's likeliness. "President of Slugworth Chocolates, incorporated. I understand that Veruca Salt is here."

"Why do you wish to ask of her?" the secretary asked, thinking that I was perhaps one of those perverts who enjoys preying on children. Of course, I gave her a look to make her understand that what I was doing was serious. "If you wish to speak with her, then you must speak with Mr. Salt."

"I don't have all day, madam."

She was just about to get into contact with Veruca's father when all of a sudden, there was a loud roar coming from one of the workshops down the hall, followed by the sounds of a young British girl screaming.

"It's about time too! I want it!"

Hearing the call, I ran down the hall as fast as I could and right away, I detected the worker with the ticket in her hand. Without saying a word, I raced towards the worker and dragged her to her feet. Of course, she was too excited to notice me dragging her along.

"Give me that ticket! It's mine! I've got the golden ticket!"

With the ticket in hand, I whispered my instructions to Veruca and just for a moment, a brief moment, she was calm in front of an adult. But, once I was done giving her instructions, she went right back to being her excited spoiled self.

"I've got the golden ticket!" she continued to cry out and didn't even bother to hug her parents, which to me was an alarming sign that this was possibly not the candidate we were hoping to find. "It's mine! It's mine at last!"

…

With the second candidate found, I returned to Heathrow and arrived back in Munich later that night. The next morning, I presented my findings to Wonka in his office.

"Spoiled brat, pampered and spoiled like a Siamese cat," Wonka remarked as he read my findings on Veruca. "Well, you know who exactly is to blame, Arthur. The mother and the father."

"She was screaming like she was going to be your successor, Mr. Wonka. In my view, she is impatient and selfish. She'll basically want anything that her heart desires and her parents won't say no about it."

"Hmm, want anything her heart desires?" thought Wonka, turning his attention away from the report and back to me. "Arthur, how has our geese been feeling lately?"

This to me was a surprise, hearing Wonka talk about our geese.

"Sir, I don't mean to interrupt your thoughts, but what about the geese?"

"The geese are live animals and something that every little spoiled girl would want to have for themselves. I want the geese to be used as her test of character."

"What are you saying, Mr. Wonka?"

"I mean, Arthur, that spoiled brats are to learn that there is more to life than getting everything that you want all for yourself," he explained as we made our way towards the room where the factory's geese laid the golden eggs. "When Veruca is tempted to demand that her father get her the geese, he will refuse and will keep refusing until she sees sense."

Stepping into the room, we saw the three geese doing their job of laying the golden chocolate eggs that we would ultimately sell to the public. As Wonka spoke, we saw an egg land on the eggdicator and proved itself to be a good egg.

"If she sees sense, she will be a good egg," Wonka continued as another egg landed itself on the eggdicator. However, this egg proved itself to be a bad egg and fell through the chute to the furnace. "But, if she is a bad egg, Arthur, then she will end up just like that egg we just saw. Now, then…"

Taking out his little flute, he called over one of the Oompa Loompa's tending to the geese.

"Make sure that the geese are given extra helpings between now and when the candidates come," he ordered. "Is that clear?"

"Sir, you know our geese can't be overfed. It's not healthy for them."

"I'm not overfeeding them, Arthur. Not with the diet feed."

Wonka then motioned for several more Oompa Loompa's to bring in two large bags of diet geese feed.

"Sir, I can understand what you are trying to do, but don't you think that…?"

Of course, Wonka gave me the 'do not question' me look and I immediately silenced myself.

"Yes, sir."

"And furthermore, Arthur," added Wonka as we left the golden geese room and back towards the Chocolate Room. "Creating these situations will help us understand who is fit to be my successor and who is not fit. Make sure that my chocolate river is more chocolaty than normal."

He gestured towards the chocolate river that flowed towards the tunnel.

"I want this river to be a test for Augustus Gloop's character."

"On Augustus Gloop, sir?" I added. "But, isn't there so much we can test him with in here?"

"It's not enough, Arthur, no. I need this river to be at its highest standard, enough to attract an overweight boy into testing his character to me. See that you do it."

"Yes, sir."

Having received my instructions, I did as Wonka asked me to do which was to enhance the chocolate river.

Meanwhile, the third of our five golden tickets would soon be found in North America…


	6. Candidate Concerns

Chapter 6

"Candidate Concerns"

Two candidates were selected.

Three still needed to be selected.

But the publicity we were receiving for the hunt for the golden tickets was beyond anything we were expecting. Even the Queen of England was in on the action, bidding for a shipment of Wonka bars even though Veruca Salt was already nominated.

Still, Wonka wasn't satisfied with the kinds of nominations he was getting and to this end, he held a meeting the morning after I got back from England. There was something about Augustus and Veruca that made him feel sort of uncomfortable, to an extent, of course.

"There is something very strange about the first two candidates," he explained to myself and a group of board members at the meeting, which was held in a meeting room overlooking the chocolate room. "I don't know what is going on, but why do I wonder that these two candidates aren't the kind of people we are looking for?"

"Well, they are children," said a board member who bore a striking resemblance to one of Wonka's competitors, Prodnose. "You are going to get all kinds of candidates, sir. Especially if they are children."

"I agree with Peter," said another board member in Ficklegrubber's likeliness. "These are probably just two candidates that probably won't end up being your heirs to the throne. Then again, maybe they can change if they do set foot in here."

Still, no matter what the board members were trying to tell him, Wonka still had his feelings. He walked over to the window overlooking the chocolate river and sighed heavily.

"You should at least give them a chance, sir," suggested the Prodnose lookalike. "They got the tickets and now you should let them come here. Besides, didn't you say that you didn't want ten candidates."

"I did, Peter. But this is different," Wonka said as he turned away from the window and back towards us. "The candidate we need must be a candidate that is qualified and willing to learn everything about how this business runs. These two candidates are more than likely to run the business into the ground with their eating habits and their spoiled attitudes."

He then proceeded to pick up one of two newspapers that sat in front of him that had pictures of Gloop and Salt on the cover.

"Just keep in mind sir," said the Ficklegrubber counterpart. "That Veruca Salt's father just so happens to run a business of his own. Being the daughter of a businessman is…"

"Do you think that matters, Francis?" interrupted Wonka, throwing the paper down to him. "Just because you are the daughter of a businessman doesn't make you any less different than you are. Veruca, to me, will just use her spoiled attitude to turn this factory into her kingdom and worse, buy me out of everything I have ever worked for."

Francis said nothing after that.

"And look at this, Peter," he continued, throwing the newspaper with Augustus' picture on the cover. "Fortune in fudge, my foot. Augustus will eat all the product before we put it in the markets. Soon, he'll be unhealthy to the point where he will die of overeating. That's not what I want and I am sure that is something you don't want either."

"Well," replied Peter, looking at the picture of Augustus. "He is from Germany and chocolate is quite popular over there. Rest assured, sir, that we have all seen far worse children and adults for that matter, in the past. Mind you that if there is anything we have seen from this kid is sympathy."

"Keep in mind also that he will be producing chocolate of his own, from his other end," advised Wonka. "The place where the sun never shines."

An awkward silence fell upon the meeting, even though we knew just exactly what Wonka was talking about. But, before any of us could respond, a knock was heard on the door and one of Wonka's secretaries came in with important news.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Mr. Wonka," she said. "But, I wanted to you to know that the third golden ticket has been found."

"Where?"

"In America, sir. A small town called Miles City, Montana."

"Thank you, Millicent."

Once she left the room, Wonka turned all of his attention back to the rest of us, particularly to me.

"Well, I am hoping that we produce better candidates than what we have. Let us hope that we have more qualified candidates. Is that clear?"

With those words, the meeting adjourned and all the board members left, except for me. Part of me, I will admit, was shocked at how Wonka would behave so irrationally.

"Mr. Wonka, I can't really blame you for being hesitant about Veruca and Augustus," I remarked. "But, do you think outright saying that they aren't qualified to be your heirs is going to do wonders for this company?"

"I'm just saying Arthur," sighed Wonka, slumping down in his chair. "That they are going to let their negative behaviors impact the business. You know damn well in this business, Arthur, that children are hard to please sometimes. You need to find the right child that harbors all the traits that you expect a child to have. But, let us hope for the best that the United States of America can produce possible heirs that are up to my standards."

Sure enough, once those words were said, I was on my way back to Munich Airport and on my way to the United States. On the flights to Billings via Chicago, all I could think of was hoping that American children would give Wonka a sense of relief in what we were trying to do as a team.

Meanwhile, Wonka left the factory and made his way over to a cemetery not far away. He proceeded towards a small Wonka family Mausoleum that bore the graves of two very important women in his life.

"Hello mom," he said, looking at the graves. "Hello, Wilma. I know what you are probably thinking of right now. You are both probably thinking that I am stupid for trying to pass the torch so soon. But…just hear me out, all right? Losing both of you was two of the worst periods in my life and made me think of my mortality. I'm not immortal and you both know it. Okay, okay, you can criticize what I am doing. But, the fact of the matter is, I'm doing it for the good of the factory and the good of the family. I hope you can both be proud of what I am trying to do. I love you."

Wonka placed his hand on the graves and lowered his head in deep thought, hoping that a higher would give him towards finding a possible and rightful heir to the throne…


	7. Violet Beauregard, the Third Candidate

Chapter 7

"Violet Beauregard, the Third Candidate"

Arriving in the city of Miles City, Montana, I was met at the hotel by another of our Oompa Loompa associates who briefed me on the latest candidate for an heir to the Wonka empire.

"Apparently, she is the daughter of a local politician," explained the Oompa Loompa as we sat in the hotel lobby. "Who also happens to own a local car dealership in town."

"Just what we need, the daughter of a politician running the factory," I sighed, lowering my head in disgust. "Bet Mr. Wonka is going to like that. Have you found out anything more about her?"

"Well, she seems pretty normal."

"That's not good enough of an explanation. Anything else? Who is she? What is her name?"

"Beauregard, Violet Beauregard. Although, I must warn you, Mr. Wilkinson that she is a big time gum lover."

A lover of gum? That to me was a sign that she was also not the best fit for a possible successor. Still, I had a job to do and time was running out. After refreshing myself, I took a taxi to the location of Beauregard's car dealership where the local news station was already on the scene standing next to a smartly dressed man in front of the camera.

"And it can happen right here, too," said the interviewer as I arrived on the scene. "Unbelievable as it sounds, right here in America, where even in the smallest town, the happiest of dreams can come true. Because folks, here she is, Miss Violet Beauregard, finder of Wonka's Golden Ticket #3! From Miles City, Montana and with her proud parents, Mr. Beauregard, a prominent local politician, a great civic leader…"

"Hi friends, Sam Beauregard here, 'Square Deal Sam' to you with all of today's great giveaway bargains! The finest values you'll get in the entire country! Now, this little number right here is a four door sedan…"

"Come on, dad, they don't want you!"

A young girl in a red outfit then had the attention of the camera focused on her. This was Violet Beauregard and all I could do was wonder what she was and what she was made of.

"Violet, would you care to say a few words to the nation?" the interviewer asked.

"Sure I will," she replied, waving the golden ticket in the air. "Here it is: golden ticket number 3 and its all mine!"

"How did this all happen, Violet?"

"Well, I'm a gum chewer, normally," Violet answered into the camera. "But, when I heard about these ticket things of Wonka's, I laid off the gum and switched to candy bars, instead. Now, of course, I'm right back on gum. Except at meal times when I stick it behind my ear.

"Violet!" cried her mother.

"Cool it, mother!"

I recoiled in horror at this girl, not because of how defiant she was of her mother, but because of her habits. Chewing gum is one of the most repulsive habits anyone could ever have.

"Now, this little piece of gum here is one I have been chewing on for three months straight and that's a world record," continued Violet, holding out a piece of gum that had seen better days. "It's beaten the record held by my best friend, Miss Cornelia Prince Medal and was she mad."

Listening to this latest candidate gave me a hunch that she was not going to be the right fit either. What she just said about gloating to her best friend was alarming and gave me a hunch that someone who gloats would not be the best fit. Still, while her father once again attracted the attention of the cameraman, I went in and whispered my instructions to Violet.

…

"Yes, Mr. Wonka," I said on the phone to Wonka later that day in my hotel room. "It is just as we feared, we are dealing with the daughter of an American politician, a gum chewer and a gloater."

"That is something we can't have running the business, Arthur. I don't want gloaters leading Wonka."

It was then that Wonka got himself an idea.

"By the way, Arthur," he said. "How has that three course dinner gum been coming along?"

"It hasn't been tested yet, sir."

"All right, I'd like to test the gum out on an Oompa Loompa before the candidates arrive. The Oompa Loompa who chews the gum and undergoes the test gets an extra pay in his weekly paycheck."

"If you say so, sir."

As Wonka spoke, I couldn't help but notice a sense of melancholy in his voice. However, I had a good guess why he had the melancholy.

"Um, Mr. Wonka," I asked. "Is everything all right?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, you just seem so…so forlorn. You went to visit your mother and wife, didn't you?"

"How do you know?"

"I'm you second in command, Mr. Wonka. I know you very well and I know you want to do this for them, right?"

"You are quite the guesser, Arthur," Wonka chuckled on the other line.

…

Just then, there was a knock at the door and I got up to answer it where the Oompa Loompa had another message for me written in a small envelope.

"The fourth ticket has been found," he whispered. "In Arizona."

Thanking the Oompa Loompa, I returned to the phone and resumed my talk with Wonka.

"Sir, I have some news for you," I remarked. "The fourth ticket has been found."

"Where?"

"In Arizona, sir. I haven't been told the name of the town, but all I know is that it is in Arizona."

All Wonka could say about was a deep, frustrated sigh.

"Another American candidate, Arthur? What kind of children are we considering for this position? Make sure he is a good one."

"Well, let's hope for the best, sir."

Hanging up the phone, I went to sleep, hoping that this next American candidate would be the kind that Wonka was really looking for.

But, only time would tell…


	8. Mike Teavee, the Fourth Candidate

Chapter 8

"Mike Teavee, the Fourth Candidate"

With three of five candidates selected, the next part of my quest took me to the Southwestern United States, to the state of Arizona, where the fourth candidate would be selected. The fact that Wonka wasn't happy about the candidates was more than enough to make me feel determined to find an early favorite and fast. Upon arriving at the residence, I was once again met by a television van that was parked in front of a house and went inside.

"Excuse me sir, may I help you?" asked a police officer, stopping me from entering the house.

"I'm Arthur Slugworth," I answered, showing the police officer my forged identification. "President of Slugworth Chocolates incorporated. I am here to see the fourth golden ticket finder."

"He is being interviewed at the moment, Mr. Slugworth. You'll have to come back later."

It was then that I felt like I needed to do something about the situation. I had a job to do and no law enforcement officer was going to stop me from doing the job I needed to do.

"Let me through or my lawyers will have your badge!"

But the officer remained steadfast.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I must ask you to…"

At that moment, a loud noise was heard and the officer ran off to find the source of it. Little did he know that another one of the Oompa Loompa's had caused the noise, allowing me to go inside the house. Giving me a signal that it was all clear, I headed into the house and I could hear the interviewer trying to ask the next candidate questions.

"Can't you shut up? I'm busy!" the boy asked, dressed in American cowboy attire trying to watch television.

"But, Mr. Teavee, the entire world is waiting to hear what you have to say!" the interviewer pleaded. "Can't you give us a moment?"

"You'll have to excuse him," said the boy's mother. "Mike has always been fascinated with television and we can't seem to get him to eat at the dinner table!"

"Yeah, I've always asked for a colt .12," the boy remarked. "Dad says I can't have one yet, right dad?"

"Not til you're 12, son," the boy's father answered.

"Well, nevertheless," the reporter remarked, looking back towards the camera despite the situation that was happening around him. "As you can see, ladies and gentlemen, four of the five golden tickets have been found and there is still one more ticket to go. Who will get it?"

Seizing the opportunity, I went over to the boy and whispered in his ear my instructions for the gobstopper.

"Once again, ladies and gentlemen, you are looking live at the fourth golden ticket winner, Mr. Mike Teavee!"

…

Once I finished with the latest winner, I made my way back to the Phoenix Airport and returned to Munich via London the next day. Of course, I had no idea how Wonka was going to react to the latest candidate, but then again, I was expected to prepare myself for any reaction Wonka was going to have.

"A boy who refuses to take his eyes off of the television to acknowledge he is a winner of the golden ticket," Wonka remarked at our latest board meeting while reading a newspaper with the boy on the cover. "What does that say about these children?"

"None of us know what to tell you, Mr. Wonka," I replied, taking the newspaper from him. "I know for a fact that he is not qualified to run this factory, let alone take care of himself! All he wants to do is just sit around and rot his brain."

This was the sentence that sent Wonka over the edge.

"Of course, I know that, Arthur!" he shouted, rising from his seat with a jolt. "Why else do you think I have been very much negative towards all of the candidates? You have a boy who eats like an elephant, a pampered and spoiled Siamese cat, a chewing cow and a pain in the neck with an IQ of 3! None of these children should even be considered to be my heir and yet, here they are!"

A tense silence filled the room for a good minute before Wonka sat down in his chair, sighing heavily as he took off his hat and rubbed his hands in his face.

"Well, I'm going to be perfectly honest with you, gentlemen," he said in a low voice. "We are going to raise the stakes for them, oh yes, we are. The instructions I gave you Arthur are to be carried out before we open the doors on the first of October."

"Um, Mr. Wonka," said Francis. "Why not have us oversee the others?"

"Because I don't trust you enough, Francis. There, I said it."

The rest of the board members stayed silent, not wanting to invoke Wonka's anger further.

"Mr. Wonka," I said. "I can assure you that everything will go according to plan. The chocolate river is being given extra chocolate, the three course dinner gum is being perfected even as we speak and the geese are being given the diet feed. What else do you want to have done?"

"You say that Mr. Teavee is obsessed with television, yes?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, then I am sure he would be more than interested in our Wonkavision room. Just being in the room alone will make him entranced to live out his dream. That will teach him to be careful what you wish for."

Part of me felt worried at the malice that Wonka was imposing. In fact, I could guess right away that part of him was aiming towards making the candidates see sense of their actions and ways of life. That's what he was trying to do, I could even smell it right away.

"Now, gentlemen," Wonka continued, finishing the meeting off. "We are still three days away from welcoming the candidates to our factory, but there is still one more golden ticket out there. Be on the alert because it could come at any time."

…

Sure enough, at that moment, there was a knock at the door and Millicent stepped into the room with a distressed look on her face.

"Millicent, what's wrong?" Wonka asked, rising to his feet.

"It's…it's distressing, sir," she answered, gasping for air in shock and disbelief. "The news is saying that the fifth golden ticket has been found."

"What are you talking about?" Wonka asked again.

"They say that it was found in South America," Millicent gasped. "But, we never sent any shipments to South America."

All of sudden, Wonka became very cross and turned his attention towards us.

"Gentlemen," he said quietly. "Please leave the room…now."

So, we all got up and quietly left the room with my eyes locked on Wonka and once we shut the door. I heard a loud scream from Wonka, followed by the thrashing of the furniture inside.

…

A fake golden ticket had been made and Willy Wonka was not happy.


	9. A False Golden Ticket

Chapter 9

"A False Golden Ticket"

The fury that Wonka was imposing had made it very clear that a flaw had been made in the system. A fake Golden Ticket, a plagiarized Golden Ticket, had been created for the purpose of making a profit on our endeavor to find a successor to the Wonka empire. About an hour after Wonka angrily adjourned our meeting, he was back in the Chocolate room, wondering how and why something like this would happen.

"Mr. Wonka?" I asked, approaching him at the edge of the chocolate river. "Look, I…I don't know what to say except I'm sorry. We weren't expected to face…"

"I know we weren't Arthur," Wonka interrupted turning his attention away from the river and towards me. "But, we are facing it. Why is it that in the entire world that people have to take advantage of something we are trying to do? Its like when your former boss would sneak spies in here to steal my formulas. Why else do you think I shut down this factory for three years? Hmm?"

The pain in Wonka's face made it evident that he was taking this quite personally.

"You know I can't stand false people places and things, Arthur. Authenticity is critical in our society. You can't have some random idiot go about and passing off your ideas as their own."

"Look, maybe the Oompa Loompa we sent to South America was just as tricked about this as we were," I remarked, trying to not have Wonka spread blame on the innocent. "How else would we come to know that he was going to see a fake Golden Ticket under his nose?"

But Wonka didn't know how to respond. He just sat down on the ground and sipped from the delicate golden flower.

"Sir, I…I understand how you feel," I continued, sitting down next to him. "You can stand plagiarists as much as I do. I mean…part of the reason why I left Slugworth to begin with was because…"

"…he is a liar and a cheat and a fraud? Yes, I've heard that before. You know, Arthur. I built this company from the ground up and the last thing I want is to see some loose cannon run this company into the ground. I mean, why else do you think that I object to the four candidates already selected to come here? None of them at this point are qualified for the long run Arthur. There needs to be something, a miracle of some sorts to come out of the darkness that we find ourselves in."

It was then that I got myself an idea, an idea that would involve a higher power.

"Well, there is a way, Mr. Wonka."

"What way?"

"Why don't you go down to the Cathedral of Saints Peter and Paul and ask for a miracle there? If you talk, he will listen."

Wonka thought about what I said for a moment and then he rose to his feet and walked away silently. He didn't say anything, but I could tell that he was taking my advice to heart.

…

Leaving the factory, Wonka walked the three blocks down towards the Cathedral of Saints Peter and Paul. Opening the door, he went inside the magnificent cathedral and walked down towards the very first rows of pews.

"Lord, I don't know if you can hear me," Wonka whispered, kneeling with his hands clasped together. "But, I need your help. A sinner has created a false Golden Ticket and I fear that everything I have ever worked for is at risk again."

Just then, a voice that only Wonka seemed to hear spoke in his ear.

"I hear you, William," the voice said. "And I understand your plight. What is this about a Golden Ticket?"

"It's a plan I have come up with to try and find an heir to my empire. Lord, ever since you called my wife home to your kingdom, I've been wondering about my mortality. I can't go on forever, I need to look after my own health and well being. Who would take care of the Oompa Loompas, people that I have saved from oppression, when I am no longer there for them? Not a grown up, because a grown up would do anything his own way."

"William, I commend you for what you are trying to do," the voice replied. "After all, my son was already teaching my way of life when he was a young earthly man. But, I can see that you…"

"Yes, I understand what you are saying, Lord. You are probably thinking that the child I select as my heir should have be born to be a candy man like me? Lord, I…I don't know how to say this, but…I'm not looking for a child to have been born with a silver spoon in their mouths."

"And yet," the voice remarked. "You have already selected one. Veruca Salt is her name."

"I hope I can change her ways, Lord. Even though it may seem like it won't happen."

"There is a silver lining," the voice said. "I can see in your future, William, that there is an heir who is not far from where you are."

Wonka's eyes widened upon hearing this, trying to process what had just been said to him.

"What are you talking about, Lord?" he asked, slightly confused.

"I am not going to tell you, William. This is something you are going to have to find out for yourself."

"What do you mean? Lord, wait! Don't leave yet!"

But the voice fell silent and Wonka was left alone in the church.

…

When I saw him return to the factory an hour later, he still had the distressed look on his face although it wasn't as bad as it was earlier.

"What did the Lord tell you, Mr. Wonka?" I asked as he walked into my office. "Did he provide you with advice?"

"He did, Arthur. But not in the clearest way possible."

"What do you mean?"

"He told me that there is an heir not far from where I am."

"Are you sure that's what he said?"

Just then, we heard the sounds of running footfalls coming towards my office and Millicent raced into the office.

"Millicent, slow down!" Wonka cried. "What is it?"

"They just exposed the false Golden Ticket," she panted, much to our relief. "And…the last Golden Ticket has been found."

Wonka's eyes widened upon hearing this.

"Where?" he asked Millicent, looking right at her.

"Right here…in Munich, sir. By a boy named Charlie."

"Charlie who?"

"I…I don't know sir."

He then turned towards me with a look of determination

"Arthur, get on it," he ordered and soon enough, I was on my way to find this Charlie boy…


	10. Finding Charlie

Chapter 10

"Finding Charlie"

Hastily leaving the factory, I grabbed a taxi and raced over to the nearest candy shop, Bill's Candy Store where we had recently sent over a shipment of our products. But upon arriving, there was a flurry of activity in front of a newspaper stand right in front of the store.

"What is going on here?" I asked the seller, a man named Jopeck. "Has the final golden ticket winner been found?"

"Yes, it has. Who are you?"

"I'm Arthur Wilkinson, a representative of Willy Wonka's. Where is the boy who found the ticket?"

"He went that way," Jopeck said, pointing to the east towards a tunnel. Taking this advice, I proceeded to follow towards the tunnel. There I saw the boy, a blond haired kid who was probably the one God told Wonka about. Immediately, I snuck into the tunnel and stopped the boy from going any further. Of course, being a little boy, I had startled him, but that wasn't my intention at all.

"I congratulate you, little boy. Well done," I began, deciding to give this boy my instructions out loud instead of whispering. "You've found the fifth Golden Ticket. May I introduce myself? Arthur Slugworth: President of Slugworth Chocolates, Incorporated. Now, listen carefully because I'm going to make you very rich indeed. Mr. Wonka is at this moment working on a fantastic new invention: the Everlasting Gobstopper. If he succeeds, he'll ruin me. So, all I want you to do is to get hold of just one Everlasting Gobstopper and bring it to me so that I can find the secret formula."

I then reached into my suit pocket and pulled out ten thousand dollars, neatly stacked together.

"Your reward will be ten thousand of these," I continued, flipping through the stack of money. "Think it over, will you. A new house for your family, and good food and comfort for the rest of their lives. And don't forget the name: Everlasting Gobstopper."

Having said my piece, I walked silently away and back towards the factory. It was apparent that Wonka was going to be demanding that I tell him the entire truth about what I saw and no sooner did I walk into his office, did I guess correctly.

"Well? Did you find him?"

"I did sir, yes," I replied, taking my hat off in front of him. "He was frightened, but that wasn't my intention at all."

"That's all right," Wonka remarked. "I reached out to the papers and asked them to send me an advanced copy of tomorrow's front page. I requested that the real recipient of the Golden Ticket be placed smack on the front page and that the false winner be placed at the bottom corner as a warning to any future pretenders."

Wonka was very adamant about what he had just said and had a look on his face that signified he wasn't going to tolerate pretenders.

"And," he continued. "One of the Oompa Loompas who had been scouting Bill's Candy Store, gave me this report on the boy in question. His name is Charlie Bucket and he lives in a poor rundown neighborhood with his mother and four grandparents."

"Does he have a father?"

"Sadly, no," Wonka sighed. "His father died when he was only 2 years old."

"Of what?"

"Drank himself to death."

"Then, it is clear he doesn't have a father figure in his life. Do you think that maybe this Charlie Bucket could not only be your successor, but the son you have been always looking for in your life?"

Those were the words that continued to play over and over again in Wonka's mind for the rest of the night. What was more was that the finding of the fifth Golden Ticket was right on the deadline. The candidates were coming to the factory and we needed to have everything up and running.

"Might as well get some sleep, Arthur," Wonka sighed, ignoring what I had just said. "Tomorrow is going to be a very important day for us."

Acknowledging this, I got on my hat and left Wonka's office for the night.

…

The next morning was October 1st. When I arrived, the crowds were already starting to arrive. Some of whom had been camping out throughout the night trying to get a glimpse of Wonka when he first came out the door.

"The crowds are anxious for you to arrive, Mr. Wonka," I said to Wonka as he sat in his office, reading the newspaper that he had requested the day before.

"It is good, Arthur," Wonka replied, reading the paper. "So it seems to me like I have a personal favorite for my successor judging from what I see here."

The smile on Wonka's face made it clear that this Charlie Bucket was someone who would make a decent heir to the throne. However, there were still four other candidates to consider in addition to Charlie.

Then Wonka came up with an idea.

"Arthur," he said, turning his attention from the newspaper and back to me. "How has the Fizzy Lifting Drinks testing been coming along?"

"Well, we have been testing it for 3 days now and it appears to work."

"Good, because as much as I like this Charlie Bucket, he stills needs to have his character tested. And sure enough, if he passes this test, then he can be truly seen as my successor."

I couldn't help but wonder to myself, but Wonka was creating a situation where this Charlie Bucket would get himself into a situation where he would violate the rules of his contract and thus, have his character tested.

"Mr. Wonka," Millicent said, peeking into the office. "The candidates are here."

We then looked up at the half clock in Wonka's office. It was 9:30, a half hour before Wonka would make his appearance to the crowd outside.

"Well Arthur, I need you to go outside and keep an eye on the candidates until I come out at 10:00," Wonka ordered. "If they make any sudden or suspicious movements, disqualify them at once. Understand?"

Acknowledging this, I made my way outside and blended amongst the crowds, keeping a close watch on the five candidates that were all about to enter the factory thinking that they would be guaranteed a lifetime supply of chocolate when, in reality, it was much more than that. For thirty minutes, I kept my eyes on them. Then, at 10:00, the bells rang ten times and the crowds fell silent. A few moments later, the door open and out stepped Wonka, walking with a cane, pretending he was old and crippled.

"Sir, what are you doing?" I thought to myself. "You aren't crippled."

Suddenly, he stuck the cane in the ground and slowly came to a stop. Then, he bent forward and did a somersault to the delight of the crowds.

…

Wonka's evaluation and narrowing of the successors was about to begin…


	11. Wonka Meets the Candidates

Chapter 11

"Wonka Meets the Candidates"

Pretending like he was old and crippled, Wonka limped out of the factory and towards the crowd at the gates, much to my shock and amazement, of course. I couldn't tell whether or not he was pulling a trick or trying to send a message, but he did it anyway. Once he stopped and did his somersault, the crowd erupted and Wonka thanked the crowd before turning his attention towards the candidates.

"Welcome my friends," he said with a smile on his face and speaking in a calm voice. "Welcome to my chocolate factory. Would you come forward please?"

Like a rag tad bunch of misfits, I watched as they headed towards Wonka. I was careful however to keep my eye on Charlie Bucket, the final candidate. Both Wonka and I had an assumption that he was going to be the chosen successor, but there were the other candidates to consider.

"That's Slugworth, the man I told you about," I heard Charlie whisper to his grandfather as he walked by.

"I'm so glad you could all come," Wonka remarked once the candidates were at his front. "This is going to be such an exciting day. I hope you enjoy it. Now, would you show me your golden tickets?"

This was the first time that Wonka was meeting each candidates, so I had to carefully monitor each interaction.

First up was the pampered and spoiled Siamese cat.

"I'm Veruca Salt," replied the bratty British girl wearing a fur coat and hat.

"My dear Veruca, what a pleasure and how pretty you look in that fur coat."

"I've got three others home!" she announced proudly as I recoiled with a disgusted look on my face. She had three other fur coats at home? Those poor animals. Part of me should feel sorry for her father, but then again, he was part of this as well.

Next came the German pig.

"Augustus Gloop," he said in a German accent.

"Augustus, my dear boy, so good to see you and in such fine shape," Wonka remarked, noticing his figure. "And this must be the radiant, Mrs. Gloop."

In such fine shape, my foot. Augustus was a boy who would eat anything and wouldn't feel sorry about it when all was said and done.

Next came the gum girl.

"Violet Beauregard," replied the American girl.

"Darling child, welcome to Wonka's."

"What kind of gum you got here?"

"Charming, charming," Wonka remarked as the girls' politician father shook his hand wildly.

"Sam Beauregard, Mr. Wonka," he said.

"Yes, a genuine pleasure."

"If you're ever in need of a car, my name's on the card with Sam B, it's a guarantee."

Oh boy, a gum chewing girl and a full of himself father. There is a big difference between being overly eager and just plan cringe worthy.

Next came the little cowboy.

"I'm Mike Teavee," he said, taking out a toy gun and sticking it in Wonka's stomach as I once again recoiled in shock and disbelief for my superior. "Wham! You're dead!"

"Wonderful to meet you, Mike," Wonka remarked, managing to pull himself together. "And Mrs. Teavee, what a darling little boy."

"Thank you."

A kid who resorts to toy guns to get what he wants. God knows what he would do if Wonka selected him as the heir to the Wonka throne.

Finally came our respective favorite.

"Charlie Bucket."

"Well well, Charlie Bucket," Wonka remarked, immediately taking a liking to this boy. "I read all about you in the paper. Now who is this man?"

"My grandfather, Grandpa Joe."

"Delighted to meet you sir. Enraptured, enchanted. Yes, good, in with me!"

The band once again played as Wonka led the candidates and their guardians into the factory. Once the door closed, I immediately went back into the factory to prepare the respective areas for the tests that we had planned for the candidates.

"All right," I said to an Oompa Loompa as I walked into the chocolate room. "Wonka is going to have them sign a contract before they come here. Is everything edible?"

"We checked everything, Mr. Wilkinson," replied the Oompa Loompa. "The entire room is edible."

"Good. What about the chocolate river?"

"We raised the chocolate taste levels just as you and Mr. Wonka both requested."

"Excellent, what about the fudge room?"

"We've rerouted part of the system to accommodate the fat kid," said another Oompa Loompa. "Don't worry, we will ensure that he isn't boiled."

"See that he doesn't or you'll all be out of a job, understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Wilkinson."

With Wonka and the candidates arriving at any moment, time was of the essence. Everything was edible, the chocolate river was extra chocolaty. What else could go wrong?

"Mr. Wilkinson?" cried another Oompa Loompa, running over towards me. "We haven't found a helmsman for the Wonkatania?"

"Where is the one who was assigned to helm it?"

"He called out sick."

"Today of all days," I muttered, pacing back and forth in front of the Oompa Loompa. "You'll have to helm it."

"Me, but are you certain?"

"It's a boat that is easy to pilot and besides, you will have two others helping you out by spinning the wheel. Go get it ready."

"But…"

"Right now!" I ordered in a commanding voice and the reluctant Oompa Loompa did as he was told.

Just then, I heard the German boy's voice cry out and I knew that I needed to get out of there and fast. I then turned towards the Oompa Loompa's who were creaming and sugaring the river.

"Do what you normally do," I said. "The candidates are arriving."

Acknowledging this, the Oompa Loompa's returned to the task at hand just in time for at that very moment, the door to the Chocolate room was about to open.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, the Chocolate Room."

With the candidates coming inside, I snuck out the back waiting to see if Augustus Gloop would pass his test.

But until then, Wonka sang of living in a world of pure imagination…


	12. The First Candidate Falls

Chapter 12

"The First Candidate Falls"

Standing in the fudge room, I carefully waited to see if Augustus Gloop would resist the temptation of not drinking from the chocolate river. The Oompa Loompa's working in the fudge room were on standby, carefully waiting to see what was about to happen. Meanwhile, the candidates were introduced to the river itself. Of course, as expected, Augustus couldn't help but drink the contents of the river.

"Grandpa, look at Augustus!" Charlie called out to Grandpa Joe as Augustus drank.

"Don't worry," Grandpa Joe said. "He can't drink it all."

"Augustus sweetheart," cried Mrs. Gloop. "Save some room for later."

Despite the fact that all of this was naturally prepared, Wonka still showed general concern for his river.

"Oh, uh, Augustus please don't that," he cried, trying to get over to the slurping boy. "My chocolate must never be touched by human hands. Wait, don't do that! Don't do that, your contaminating my entire river! Please, I beg you, Augustus!"

But it was too late and Augustus fell into the river much to Wonka's horror.

"My chocolate!"

"Help!" cried Augustus trying to swim.

"My chocolate! My beautiful chocolate!"

"Help!"

"Don't just stand there!" shouted Mrs. Gloop to Wonka. "Do something!"

"Help, police, murder," Wonka replied nonchantingly.

…

Sensing that Augustus was now in the river, I turned to the Oompa Loompa's running the boiler.

"All right, he's in the river," I said. "Reroute the flow away from the boiler."

"Yes, Mr. Wilkinson," replied one of the Oompa Loompa's and turned on the suction.

…

Meanwhile, Charlie attempted to save Augustus by using a large lollipop, but the suction pulled him under.

"What's happening to him?" asked Mrs. Teavee.

"It looks like he's drowning," added Mr. Salt.

"Dive in! Save him!" pleaded Mrs. Gloop.

"It's too late," remarked Wonka.

"Too late?"

"The suction's got him now, there's nothing I can do."

"Augustus, come back! Where is he?"

"Watch the pipe."

Wonka directed their attention towards the pipe that led towards the fudge room.

"How long is he going to stay down, daddy?" asked Veruca, concerningly.

"He can't swim."

"There's no better time to learn," Wonka remarked again.

"There's his coat, going up the pipe," said Mike.

"Call a plumber!" remarked Mr. Beauregard.

"Stuck in the pipe there, isn't he Wonka?" added Mr. Salt. "It's his stomach who's doing that."

"Help! Help!" cried Augustus from inside the pipe.

"He's blocking all the chocolate," remarked Violet.

"What'll happen to him now?" asked Mr. Beauregard.

"Oh, the pressure will get him out, tremendous pressure that builds up behind him," answered Wonka. "The suspense is terrible, I hope it will last."

Of course, the rest of the candidates showed general concern for him, especially Mrs. Gloop.

"This is terrible!" cried Mrs. Gloop.

"How will we get him out?" asked Charlie.

"It'll get him out," answered Grandpa Joe. "Remember how you once asked me how a bullet comes out of a gun?"

Sure enough, with those words, the pressure pushed Augustus out of the pipe and right into the fudge room.

"My son!" screamed Mrs. Gloop. "He'll be made into marshmallows in five seconds!"

"Impossible, my dear lady. That's absurd, unthinkable."

"Why?"

"Because the pipe doesn't go to the marshmallow room, it goes to the fudge room."

"You terrible man!"

But Wonka didn't and instead took his little flute to summon an Oompa Loompa.

"Take Mrs. Gloop straight to the fudge room," he ordered. "But look sharp or her little boy is liable to be poured into the boiler."

This didn't bode well with Mrs. Gloop.

"You boiled him up, I know it!" she cried as the Oompa Loompa took her away.

"Es Desperandos, my dear lady," Wonka replied. "Across the desert lies the promised land. Goodbye, Mrs. Gloop. Adieu, auf wiedensein, gesundheit, farewell."

…

At that very moment, I watched as the flow was turned away from the boiler and at that very moment, the fat German boy was spat out of the pipes and onto the ground below, his body covered in chocolate as I looked down at him in disappointment.

"Mr. Gloop, do you know who I am?" I asked, my arms crossed and my foot tapping.

"Mr. Slugworth?" the German boy groaned as he tried to pull himself together.

"I'm Arthur Wilkinson, vice president of Wonka enterprises. I am sorry to tell you that you are hereby no longer considered for the lifetime supply of chocolate because you violated the terms of your contract."

Just then, Mrs. Gloop raced into the fudge room and right away helped her son to his feet.

"I told you to save some for later, Augustus," she scolded at the chocolate covered boy before directing her attention towards me. "And as for you, you can be assured that I will convince people to boycott your candies."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, Mrs. Gloop. But, let this be a lesson to you, Augustus: Gluttony does not get you anywhere in life. Learn to be patient and to have a smidgen of humility that would also serve you well."

Grunting in anger, Mrs. Gloop led her son away.

"And one more thing," I said to Augustus, catching the German boy's attention. "If I were you, Augustus, I'd go on a diet. It's not good for your overall health and especially your heart."

Augustus was nearly driven to tears with those words, but it was a lesson he was going to have to learn to take in eventually. Once he was gone, I redirected my attention back towards the Oompa Loompas.

"All right, he's been eliminated," I said. "Clean this mess up and return the flow to the boiler."

"Yes, sir."

Meanwhile, Wonka had brought his guests aboard the Wonkatania and took them through the tunnel of horror on the way to their next destination, which was where the Everlasting Gobstopper was being produced. It was the most secret room in the entire factory and Wonka was not going to tolerate any ill actions against it.

"Now, remember: No messing about, no touching, no tasting, no telling," Wonka warned as they stood in front of the door to the inventing room.

"No telling what?" wondered Grandpa Joe.

"You see," Wonka explained. "All of my most secret inventions are cooking and simmering in here. Old Slugworth would give his false teeth to get inside for just five minutes, so don't touch a thing!"


	13. The Second Candidate Falls

Chapter 13

"The Second Candidate Falls"

With Augustus Gloop eliminated, it was now down to four more candidates for the right to earn their position as Wonka's heir to the throne. I made my way down to the juicing room near the inventing room where an Oompa Loompa who had been testing the three course gum had just been squeezed out of whatever juice was inside of him.

"I take that the gum still has a lot of work to be done on it," I said to the Oompa Loompa in charge.

"Well, some of it has been successful," sighed the Oompa Loompa. "And some…well, see for yourself, Mr. Wilkinson."

"There is obviously no question that gum girl is going to try and take it for herself," I remarked, looking up at a television screen where Wonka and the Candidates were at the machine that produces the Everlasting Gobstopper. "And the British Brat demands another."

"Everybody has had one and one is enough for anybody," I heard Wonka say to diffuse the situation. "Now come along."

Sure enough, Wonka led the candidates towards the machine that made the three course gum. Pressing the button, the machine turned on and as it produced the gum, Wonka revealed the machine's secrets.

"What you are witnessing dear friends," he explained. "Is the most enormous and greatest miracle of the machine age, the creation of a confectionary giant!"

Of course, the words were nothing short of premature as the gum came out.

"This is where Gum girl's character comes in," I said, looking up at the screen and seeing Violet snatch the gum out of Wonka's hand. "And she is already failing miserably."

Watching carefully, I saw the girl start chewing the gum and after a few moments, her face began to turn a bluish color.

"Hey your face is turning blue!" Mr. Beauregard replied in shock at his daughter's transformation. "Violet, you're turning Violet, Violet!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you I haven't gotten it right yet," Wonka remarked as I turned over to the Oompa Loompa in charge.

"Is…is that one of the gums that hasn't been tested yet?" I cried out.

"I can't say that it is," he answered, shrugging his shoulders. "But it is."

A moment of shear terror coursed through my veins as I watched the effects of the blueberry go from bad to worse.

"Violet, what are you doing now?" cried Mr. Beauregard as his daughter suddenly began blowing up in front of him. "You're blowing up!"

"I feel funny!" cried Violet as her red belt snapped off.

"I'm not surprised," I heard Grandpa Joe remarked.

"What's happening?"

"You're blowing up like a balloon! Somebody do something, call a doctor!"

"Stick her with a pin!" suggested Mrs. Teavee.

"She'll pop!" cried Charlie.

"It happens every time," remarked Wonka. "They all become blueberries."

However, Mr. Beauregard was having absolutely none of it whatsoever.

"You've really done it this time, have you Wonka?" he asked angrily. "I'll break you for this!"

"Oh well, I'll get it right in the end," Wonka answered, ignoring Beauregard's anger as he played his summoning flute to get Violet taking care of right away. But to Wonka, it wasn't a matter of air, Violet had juice in her and it was apparent she was going to be sent here to be juiced out. "Would you roll the young lady down to the juicing room?"

"What for?" asked Mr. Beauregard.

"For squeezing," Wonka answered. "She has to be squeezed immediately before she explodes."

"Explodes?!"

"It's a fairly simple operation."

But those words did little to help Mr. Beauregard's situation and he was determined to let Wonka know he was out for blood.

"I'LL GET EVEN WITH YOU WONKA IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO!" he screamed as he was being led away in anger towards Wonka and pity for his child. "I've got a blueberry for a daughter."

Still, we immediately got to work on Violet just as soon she arrived in the juicing room. Placing a mask on her face, we slowly removed the oversized liquid that was inside of her body. Mr. Beauregard immediately stormed over to me and immediately threw me against the wall.

"Are you partially responsible for this?" he demanded, clutching my suit jacket. "Are you?"

"Yes, I am Arthur Wilkinson, vice president of Wonka and I'm sorry to say that your daughter has been disqualified from receiving the lifetime supply of chocolate."

"I don't care about a lifetime supply of chocolate, you clowns could have killed my baby!"

"Don't say clowns, Mr. Beauregard," I remarked, remaining steadfast and strong despite being pushed against a wall. "We aren't clowns and the Oompa Loompas are who they are."

"Either way, I'm going to have your jobs for this. I have friends at the US Embassy who will order you arrested for attempted murder."

"Is that so, Mr. Beauregard?" I asked as the juice was nearly removed from Violet's body. "The only guilty party is your daughter and your daughter alone given the fact that she has developed a dirty habit that is going to affect her later in life."

Violet let out a small moan as the mask was removed from her face. The girl was pain, but I showed no sympathy towards her. Her character was tested and she failed miserably with falling colors.

"I hope this teaches you a lesson, child," I said as Mr. Beauregard helped Violet to her feet. "Gum chewing is repulsive, revolting and wrong. All you do is chew and chew all day long the way that a cow does."

Not wanting to hear any more criticism, Mr. Beauregard grabbed his daughter and left the juicing room.

"Just a moment," an Oompa Loompa called out to them, throwing Violet's red belt at them. "You forgot this."

With a final glare, the Beauregards disappeared and the competition was now down to three candidates.

"Where is fancy bred, in the heart or in the head?"

"Mr. Wilkinson?"

"All right, now then," I said, hastily leaving the juicing room to prepare for the candidate's next task. "Are the Fizzy Lifting Drinks ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. It's now time for the next test of character for Mr. Bucket."


	14. Charlie Bucket's Test of Character

Chapter 14

"Charlie Bucket's Test of Character"

Now the choices were narrowed to three candidates. Having been disposed of Ms. Beauregard, Wonka led the remaining candidates into the Fizzy Lifting Drinks room. Even though they were still too powerful to be sold to the general public, we were determined to use them to test whoever would be tempted. Hiding in far left corner of the room, I waited for the next candidate to test there luck and sure enough, it was Charlie Bucket and his grandfather.

"All right, it's the poor boy and his grandfather," I whispered into a radio. "Keep an eye on what happens."

"Yes, Mr. Wilkinson."

Having drank a bottle of the drinks, I carefully watched as they suddenly took to the air.

"Sir, they are in the air!" cried an Oompa Loompa over the radio.

"I'm aware of that!" I ordered. "They got themselves into this situation, now can get themselves out."

"But…"

"It's the test of character that we have been planning for, now let it run its course."

For a moment, the fear disappeared and the two of them seemed to be enjoying themselves. Still, they had to mind the fan at the top of the room. That was the next phase of their test of character.

"I'm a bird!"

"I'm a plane!"

"I'm…going too high! Hey, Grandpa I can't get down! Help! We're under the fan!"

"Help, we'll be cut to ribbons! We're in trouble, Charlie! I can't stop!"

"It's pulling me in!"

"I can't stop! I can't stop!"

"What do we do?"

"Grab onto something quick!"

"There's nothing to grab onto! Help! We're going to get killed!"

If there was ever a time to help yourself out, now was the time. Suddenly, the grandfather let out a belch and suddenly began to go down.

"I'm going down," he called. "Quick Charlie! Burp! Burp!"

"Help, I can't," Charlie cried. "Help!"

"Burp, damn you, burp," I whispered.

"You've got to burp Charlie, it's the only way!"

Finally, he began to burp and suddenly come down, although both of them had bumped against the ceiling. The continuous burps continued on and on until they finally reached the ground below.

"Grab onto me, Charlie," reassured Grandpa Joe. "We're going to be all right now."

After a few more burps, they were now safely out of harm's way.

"From now we on, we keep our feet on the ground," suggested Grandpa Joe. "Come on, let's catch up to the others."

Once the two of them left the room, I came out of my hiding place and immediately ordered the ceiling to be washed and sterilized.

"Arthur!" I heard a voice call out to me and it was Francis and Peter, racing into the room. "Arthur, we heard screaming, what happened here?"

"Mr. Bucket has undergone the first part of his character test," I said, much to their confusion. "Now it is a matter of whether or not he passes the second part of his test."

"What second part?"

"The second part that involves Mr. Wonka once he is the only one left," I explained.

"But…but he is only a child," protested Peter.

"Gentlemen, you know damn well that Wonka and I had been planning this for a long time," I countered, making it clear that I wasn't going to tolerate any hesitancy from anyone. "These children need to be tested because that is the only way anyone can succeed at anything. Why do you think that we let these children come in here for in the first place? To give away chocolate? That is just a cover story and you know it."

The two of them looked back up towards the ceiling and saw the work that was being done to clean the ceiling.

"It's all part of Mr. Wonka's plan, gentlemen," I continued. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

Leaving Francis and Peter to oversee the clean up efforts, I quickly made my way towards the garbage room underneath the golden egg room. It was here that Veruca Salt would undergo her own test of character.

However, both Francis and Peter were in dismay about what I had planned.

"I can't believe this, Peter," remarked Francis. "Are you seriously considering to go along with this?"

"Look, if Arthur says that Wonka knows what he is doing we have to trust him."

"But…but, look at this! Did you honestly think that this was all planned to begin with, Peter? That boy and his grandfather stole Fizzy Lifting Drinks and now he'll be disqualified just like the others. We'll be out of a job soon!"

"No, we won't be out of a job, Francis. I mean, look, do you even realize why Mr. Wonka even appointed Arthur as his second-in-command? Because he knows Arthur won't screw up. We have to trust him and Wonka."

Francis wasn't sure, but he had no other choice.

…

Meanwhile, I made my way down to the garbage room underneath the egg room. It was here that Veruca Salt would undergo her test of character.

"Why do I get the feeling that she is going to fail like all the others?" said a female Oompa Loompa, who was watching all the bad eggs getting incinerated with their droppings getting placed in a bucket. "I mean, not that you are entirely wrong, Mr. Wilkinson."

"Veruca is a bad egg," I remarked. "But she can prove herself wrong."

"But she won't."

"Just do as you are told," I ordered her. "Maybe she'll pass or maybe she'll not. All in all, Veruca will demand every single little thing we have."

I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out a notebook containing a list of written words that had been written over a period of time.

"And whatever she demands here will be written on the list," I said to myself. "What's more is that her father is a weak man, bowing to every single little demand his daughter makes. Hopefully what happens to them now will make them see the error of their ways and make them change for good."

…


	15. Fall of the Third Candidate

Chapter 15

"Fall of the Third Candidate"

"I know what you are thinking," Wonka remarked as Charlie and Grandpa Joe rejoined the rest of the candidates in the chocolate egg room. "They can't be doing what their doing, but they are. I haven't met the Oompa Loompa yet who could do it. These are the geese that lay the golden eggs. As you can see, they are larger than ordinary geese. As a matter of fact, they're quadruple size geese which produce octuplet sized eggs. They're laying overtime now for Easter."

"But Easter's over!" cried Mike only for Wonka to shush the boy and cover his mouth.

"They don't know that," he whispered. "I'm trying to get ahead for next year."

"What happens if one of them breaks, Wonka?" asked Mr. Salt as the Oompa Loompa's were covering the laid eggs into a gold wrapping.

"An omelet fit for a king, sir."

"Are they chocolate eggs?" asked Veruca.

"Golden chocolate eggs," Wonka explained. "They're a great delicacy."

Suddenly, Wonka noticed the Teavees getting too close and stopped them with his cane.

"But, I wouldn't get too close, the geese are very temperamental. That's why we have the eggdicator."

"The eggdi-what?" asked Mrs. Teavee.

"The eggdicator," Wonka answered. "The eggdicator can tell the difference between a good egg and a bad egg. If it's a good egg, it's shined up and shipped out all over the world. But if it's a bad egg…down the chute."

No sooner did Wonka say that did an egg end up down the chute and into the incinerator.

"Mr. Wilkinson," said an Oompa Loompa who was holding Veruca's coat and hat. "I have the spoiled brat's coat and hat."

"Why do you think she'll need it when she hasn't even done her test of character yet?" I wondered. "Still, it's better to be safe than sorry, I suppose. After all, the spoiled brat will demand just about anything that's out there."

Almost as if on cue, Veruca began her demanding rampage.

"Hey daddy, I want a golden goose!"

"Here we go again," muttered Charlie.

"All right, sweetheart, all right. Daddy will buy you a golden goose as soon as we get home."

"No, I want one of those!" Veruca protested.

"Wonka, how much do you want for the golden goose?"

"They're not for sale."

"Name your price."

"She can't have one."

"Who says I can't?" Veruca snapped.

"The man with the funny hat," replied Mr. Salt in a low tone and with those words Veruca went about a tantrum, destroying everything the Oompa Loompa's worked day and night on to prepare for Easter and beyond.

Finally, she stepped onto the eggdicator and right away, the eggdicator measured her as a bad egg, sending her down the chute.

…

"She was a bad egg," Wonka remarked once Veruca had disappeared.

"Where's she gone?" asked Mr. Salt.

"Where all the other bad eggs go, down the garbage chute."

"The garbage chute?" chuckled Mr. Salt. "Where does it lead to?"

"To the furnace."

"The furnace?" Mr. Salt remarked nervously. "She'll be sizzled like a sausage."

"Well, not necessarily," Wonka replied. "She could just be stuck inside the tube."

Those were the words that sent Mr. Salt into a panic.

"Hold on, Veruca! Sweetheart! Daddy's coming!" Mr. Salt yelled as he went down the chute and was measured a bad egg.

"There's going to be a lot of garbage today," Wonka remarked.

"Well, Mr. Salt finally got what he wanted," added Grandpa Joe, stunned by what he saw.

"What's that?" asked Charlie.

"Veruca went first."

"Mr. Wonka, they won't really be burned in the furnace, will they?" Charlie asked, showing great concern for his fellow candidate.

"Hmm, well that furnace is only lit every other day. So, they have a good sporting chance, haven't they?"

…

Sure enough, the spoiled rich girl and her father were sent down the garbage chute and into the garbage room, landing in a pile of rotten eggs while I looked on in disappointment and disbelief.

"Veruca Salt?" I asked, looking down at them as they struggled to get out of the garbage. "I'm Arthur Wilkinson, vice president of Wonka incorporated. I'm sorry to say that you are no longer considered for the lifetime supply of chocolate."

"That doesn't matter!" cried Veruca angrily as she stepped out of the garbage bin. "Look at me! My hair! My dress! You'll pay for this!"

"Oh no," I replied, unfazed by the tantrum this girl was putting on. "The only one you'll be paying for is for your own selfish nature, Ms. Salt. Give Miss Salt her coat and hat, please."

But Veruca was still not backing down.

"Daddy, I want to sue this factory," Veruca snapped at her father who was just as covered in garbage as she was, but it seemed for the first time in his life, Mr. Salt stuck in his heels.

"Veruca sweetheart, you'll get nothing of the sort," he said firmly to his daughter. "The only thing you are getting…is a bath."

Snatching his coat as well as his daughter's, the dirty rich man and his spoiled brat walked out escorted by a pair of Oompa Loompa's.

Now, there were only two more candidates left. However, looking up at the screens, I couldn't help but notice Wonka was starting to show signs of tension. Even though it was all planned out on what would happen to the candidates, something was ticking inside of Wonka and was close to exploding.

"Something doesn't seem right," I thought to myself. "He's feeling tense. Keep an eye on him."

Ordering the Oompa Loompa's to do what they were told, I immediately proceeded to the taffy pulling room to await perhaps the arrival of the fourth failed candidate.

…

"I don't understand it, the children are disappearing like rabbits," Wonka said, trying to hide his growing tension. "Well, we still have each other, don't we? Shall we press on?"

"Mr. Wonka, can't we sit down for a minute?" moaned Mrs. Teavee, feeling exhausted from all of the walking that they had all been doing. "The pace is killing me."

"My dear lady, transportation has already been arranged," Wonka reminded, helping Mrs. Teavee back onto her feet. Leading them into another room, they came up to a strange vehicle being loaded with strange liquids. "Behold the Wonkamobile, a thing of beauty is a joy forever. Places, please. The dance is about to begin."

"What is that they are dumping into it, Mr. Wonka?" asked Grandpa Joe, curious about the liquids.

"Oh, ginger ale, ginger pop, ginger beer, beer bubbles, bubble-ade, bubble cola, double cola, double bubble, burp-a-cola, and all the crazy carbonated stuff that tickles your nose. Few people realize what tremendous power there is in one of those things."

"Sorry I asked," he replied softly to Charlie.

"Everybody set?" Wonka asked as he powered up the machine.

"Will this really work, Grandpa?" Charlie asked.

"Of course, Charlie. It's got more gas than a politician."

"Now hold on, I'm going to really open her up and see what she can really do."

As the vehicle moved, the remaining candidates had no idea what was about to happen as foam started to come out of the moving vehicle.

"Swifter than eagles!" Wonka shouted. "Stronger than lions!"

No sooner did he say that did large bouts of white foam came blasting out of the machine covering Wonka and the remaining candidates. While Charlie and Grandpa Joe took it well, Mike and Mrs. Teavee on the other hand did not.

"I'm sending you the cleaning bill, Mr. Wonka!" shouted Mrs. Teavee and right away, they went through a cleaning machine that made them all clean in an instance. "Dry clean?!"

"Hey grandpa, what was that we just went through?" Charlie asked, turning back to look at what they just went through.

"Hsawaknow," answered Wonka, stopping and turning off the Wonkamobile.

"Is that Japanese?" asked Mrs. Teavee.

"No, that's Wonka wash spelled backwards," answered Wonka as he got down from the driver's seat. "That's it, ladies and gentlemen. The journey is over."

"Finest bath I've had in 20 years."

"Let's do it again sometime, Mr. Wonka."

"You mean that was it?" remarked Mrs. Teavee.

"Couldn't we have walked?" added Mike.

"If the good lord had intended us to walk, he wouldn't have invented roller skates," Wonka said to the Teavees before directing them to put on white suits. "Now, would you please put these on? We have to be very careful. There is dangerous stuff inside."

Sure enough, the fourth of the five candidates would become the next to fall…


	16. Fall of the Fourth Candidate

Chapter 16

"Fall of the Fourth Candidate"

With two candidates remaining, Wonka led them into an all white room with a large camera operated by Oompa Loompa's that were also dressed in white.

"Wonkavision," Wonka explained, leading them towards the camera. "My very latest and greatest invention."

"It's television," corrected Mike.

"Uh, it's Wonkavision," Wonka corrected back. "Now I suppose you all know how ordinary television works. You photograph something and…"

"Sure I do," interrupted Mike. "You photograph something, and the photograph is split into millions of tiny pieces and they go whizzing through the air down to your TV set where they are all put together again in the right order."

However, Wonka didn't take kindly to being stood up like that.

"You should open your mouth a little wider when you speak," he warned Mike. "So I said to myself that if they could do it with a photograph, why can't I do it with a bar of chocolate?"

Right on cue, four Oompa Loompa's came in holding what appeared to be a large Wonka Chocolate bar, bringing it towards the camera and laying it down in front of it.

"I shall now send this chocolate bar, from one end of the room to the other," Wonka continued. "It has to be big because whenever you transmit something by television, it always ends up smaller on the other end. Googles on."

Everyone in the room placed their googles as Wonka ordered the camera snapped.

"Lights! Camera! Action!"

The camera flashed while Mrs. Teavee screamed in shock.

"You can remove your googles now," Wonka said.

"Where's the chocolate?" Charlie asked and Wonka directed them up towards a bunch of pieces floating in the air. "It's flying over our heads in a million pieces. Now, watch the screen."

He directed them towards a small screen where after twisting a few knobs, the chocolate bar reappeared, now much smaller than before.

"It's just a picture," Mike remarked.

"It's real, but it's just gotten smaller, that's all."

"It's perfect," gasped Charlie.

"It's unbelievable," added Mrs. Teavee.

"It's a miracle," gasped Grandpa Joe

"A TV dinner," said Mike in a smart alek voice.

"It's Wonkavision."

"It could change the world."

Watching from the Taffy pulling room, it was becoming more and more clear to me that Mike was going to have his character tested. At that moment, an Oompa Loompa from the Fizzy Lifting Drinks room came in with a message from Francis and Peter. The ceiling had been cleaned and sterilized. However, part of me was beginning to wonder if Wonka was really going to be acting or show genuine anger.

"Mr. Wonka," Mike asked. "Can you send other things? Not just chocolate, I mean?"

"Anything you want."

"What about…people?" Mike suggested, leaving his mother with a distressed look on her face.

"People? Hmm…I don't really know. I suppose I could. Yes, I'm pretty sure. I'm pretty sure I could, but it might have some messy results."

But Wonka's warning fell on deaf ears as Mike ran over to the camera.

"Look at me!" he said excitedly. "I'm going to be the first person in the world sent by television!"

"Mike, get away from that thing!" cried Mrs. Teavee.

"Stop! Don't! Come back!" added Wonka, although his voice had no emotion.

"Lights! Camera! Action!" Mike shouted and with a flash of light, he was gone much to the shock and horror of his mother.

"Mike! Where are you?" she screamed.

"He's up there, in a million pieces," said Grandpa Joe.

"Mike! Are you there?" cried Mrs. Teavee.

"No use shouting, my dear lady," advised Wonka. "Watch the screen."

Hastily heading to the small screen, Wonka attempted to rematerialize him while Mrs. Teavee remained scared and frightened.

"Mike? Why is he taking so long?"

"A million pieces take a long time to put together."

"Oh, where is he?"

"There's definitely something coming though," added Wonka. "It's hard to tell…"

"Is it Mike?"

Sure enough, it was Mike, but now an inch taller much to the further horror of his mother, who let out a small wail upon seeing her son the way he was.

"Our little group is getting smaller by the minute," cried Grandpa Joe.

"Look at me everyone, I'm the most famous person in the world to be sent by television!" called Mike. "It's like everything I've always dreamed."

"Mike, you get out of there right now!" cried Mrs. Teavee.

"Relax mom, don't worry about me," reassured Mike. "I'm famous, I'm a tv star! Wait til all the kids at home hear about this."

But Mrs. Teavee was having none of it and grabbed her shrunk son from the screen.

"Nobody's going to be hearing anything!" she scolded to her son.

"Where are you taking me?" cried Mike as Mrs. Teavee placed her son into her purse. "I don't want to go in there."

"Shut up," ordered Mrs. Teavee before closing the purse on her son and directing her attention towards Wonka. "Well?"

"Well, fortunately, small boys are extremely springy and elastic…so I think we'll put him in my special taffy pulling machine. That should do the trick."

Mrs. Teavee felt her heart sink upon hearing and couldn't figure out what was about to happen.

"To the taffy pulling room," he whispered to the Oompa Loompa in white. "You'll find the little boy in his mother's purse. But, be extremely careful."

"T…t…taffy…what…what's he saying?"

"No, no, I won't hold you responsible."

However, those words did little to help Mrs. Teavee and she fainted in Grandpa Joe's arms, horrified at what they were about to do with her son.

"And now, my dearest lady," Wonka said to the fainted Mrs. Teavee. "It's time to say goodbye."

The frightened mother let out a loud moan upon hearing this.

"No, no, don't speak," Wonka advised. "For some things in life, there are no words. Run along now."

Still fainted, two of the Oompa Loompa's dragged Mrs. Teavee away while Wonka watched with a small smile on his face and the tension in him continuing to build.

"Adieu, Adieu, parting is such sweet sorrow."

…

Sure enough, the young boy was brought to the taffy pulling room and stretched out to his normal self while I supervised.

"Michael Teavee!" snarled Mrs. Teavee as she dragged her newly pulled son out of the taffy pulling machine. "You are in so much trouble, young man!"

"But, mom…"

"Don't but mom me!"

"Mr. Teavee, I'm Arthur Wilkinson, vice president of Wonka candies and I'm sorry to tell you that you are no longer considered for the lifetime supply of chocolate."

"That's just the beginning of his troubles," shouted Mrs. Teavee. "Isn't it?"

Dragging her son by his ear, Mrs. Teavee led her son away. Little did I know at that moment that another copy of the fizzy lifting drink report had been placed in Wonka's coat pocket and there was no denying the fact that Wonka's contained frustration and his contained anger was about to break loose on the last candidate.

Charlie Bucket was about to face his true test of character…


	17. You Get Nothing, You Lose, Good Day Sir!

Chapter 17

"You Get Nothing, You Lose, Good Day Sir!"

And so, it was down to one candidate, Charlie Bucket. The other four candidates had fallen because of their own selfish greed and lack of character. However, there was an anger brewing inside of Wonka, an anger that hadn't been seen or heard of since my former superior stole his recipes.

"So much to do, so much to do," Wonka whispered as he, Charlie and Grandpa Joe walked towards his office. "I must answer that note from the queen."

"Mr. Wonka," Charlie asked, showing great concern for his fellow candidates. "What's going to happen to all the other kids? Augustus? Veruca?"

"My dear boy, I promise you they'll be quite all right," Wonka replied dryly. "When they leave here, they'll be completely restored to their normal, terrible old selves. But maybe they'll be a little bit wiser for the wear. Anyway, don't worry about them."

As Wonka was talking, I was hiding in his office closet listening in to what he was saying. The copy of the note regarding the fizzy lifting drinks was still in my possession and there was no doubt in my mind that Wonka had a copy in his coat pocket.

"What do we do now, Mr. Wonka?" asked Grandpa Joe.

"Oh, yes. Well, I hope you enjoyed yourselves. Excuse me for not showing you out. Straight up the stairs. You'll find the way. I'm terribly busy. Whole day wasted. Goodbye to you both. Goodbye."

Listening in, I came out of the closet just as Wonka was coming in. Yes, this was part of the test, but it sure didn't seem like it.

"Arthur, go back in the closet," Wonka ordered.

"Sir…"

"I said leave me," he ordered, taking off his coat and hat and sitting at his desk. "This was part of the test wasn't it?"

"It doesn't seem like it," I said, sensing that Wonka was about to explode in anger. "You have to calm down sir."

But Wonka wasn't going to listen and pushed me back in the closet, shutting the door. At that moment, Grandpa Joe and Charlie stepped into the room while Wonka was working on whatever it was he was working on.

"Mr. Wonka?' Grandpa Joe asked.

"I'm extraordinarily busy, sir," Wonka replied, his attention turned away from him writing on a paper.

"I was wondering about the lifetime supply of chocolate," Grandpa Joe asked. "For Charlie?"

"He doesn't get it."

"Wh…why not?"

"Because he broke the rules."

My mouth dropped upon hearing this and could only brace myself for what was about to happen.

"What rules?" wondered Grandpa Joe. "We didn't see any rules, did we Charlie?"

This made Wonka explode in anger.

"Wrong, sir! Wrong!" Wonka said angrily getting up from his desk and grabbing a copy of the contract that Charlie signed at the beginning of the tour with the other candidates. "Under section 37B of the contract signed by him, it states quite clearly that all offers shall become null and void if - and you can read it for yourself in this photostatic copy: I, the undersigned, shall forfeit all rights, privileges, and licenses herein and herein contained, et cetera, et cetera... Fax mentis incendium gloria cultum, et cetera, et cetera... Memo bis punitor delicatum!"

He slammed the contract and the magnifying glass back onto his desk and continued his tirade against them.

"It's all there, black and white, clear as crystal! You stole fizzy lifting drinks! You bumped into the ceiling which now has to be washed and sterilized, so you get nothing! You lose! Good day, sir!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing and right then and there, this wasn't part of the test. Wonka was treating Charlie like he was a thief when in reality, we both agreed that this was part of the plan. Something was amiss and I had to do something.

"You're a crook," Grandpa Joe gasped, his voice filled with shock as it turned into anger for his grandson. "You're a cheat and a swindler! That's what you are! How could you do a thing like this, build up a little boy's hopes and then smash all his dreams to pieces?! You're an inhuman monster!"

"I SAID GOOD DAY!" Wonka screamed at the elderly man. Grandpa Joe had enough and he wasn't going to stand for it.

"Come on, Charlie," he said, whispering to him. "Let's get out of here. I'll get even with him if it's the last thing I ever do. If Slugworth wants a gobstopper, he'll get one."

But right away, Charlie didn't have the heart to betray Wonka. Without saying a word, he walked over to Wonka's desk and left the gobstopper next to him. Then, he turned sadly away with Grandpa Joe waiting at the door. Angrily, he slammed the door and Wonka jumped at the door's sound.

"I can't believe you would do something like this, Mr. Wonka," I remarked, coming out of the closet. "You treated that boy like he was a thief."

"That's because he was a thief, Arthur. He stole my fizzy lifting drinks."

"Which was part of the test," I retorted. "What were you expecting him to do? Fall down on his knees and beg for mercy? That's not Charlie Bucket, sir. He was tempted."

"And he failed."

However, I was going to cut straight to the chase, reaching down onto the floor and picking the Everlasting Gobstopper off of the floor.

"If he had failed," I said, handing the gobstopper to Wonka. "He would have given this to that wretched former superior of mine, Slugworth. But he didn't. He did this as a way of saying sorry to you for stealing the fizzy lifting drinks. I mean, look sir, what happened three years ago is still very much fresh in your mind, isn't it?"

Realizing that I was picking through his brain like a probe, Wonka sighed heavily and looked up at the ceiling of his office.

"Well what do you expect me to do, Arthur? You know very well what the three stooges did to me. Hell, you even worked for one of them."

"That doesn't matter right now, Mr. Wonka. I, mean, I expect you, sir," I answered. "To honor our plan and name Charlie Bucket as your successor. He has everything that the other candidates didn't have. He's not gluttoness like Augustus Gloop; he's not disgusting like Violet Beauregard; he's not spoiled like Veruca Salt and he's not a couch potato like Mike Teavee. He's just a poor boy who lives with a family that wants to make ends meet but can't."

As I spoke, Wonka looked over to the Everlasting Gobstopper and studied it carefully.

"So shines a great deed in a weary world," he whispered, realizing that he had gone too far and needed to make things right. "Arthur, where does Charlie live?"

"He lives about two miles from here," I answered as Wonka raced to grab his hat and coat.

"Good, we can take the Wonkavator. Come on, we don't have a lot of time!"

With those words, we went out to name Charlie Bucket as Wonka's heir. However, the repercussions of Wonka's tirade were still fresh in the mind of Grandpa Joe…


	18. Wonka Finds His Heir to the Throne

Chapter 18

"Wonka Finds His Heir to the Throne"

Returning home from the factory, Grandpa Joe and Charlie continued to absorb the tirade that Wonka had inflicted on them. Grandpa Joe in particular was angered, but at the same time confused as to why Charlie would just give him the Everlasting Gobstopper.

"I can't understand it," he sighed, looking over towards Charlie's other grandparents. "Why would Wonka do such a thing to Charlie? All we did was try some fizzy lifting drinks for ourselves. We weren't trying to steal them from him."

"Nothing more than a harmless act of curiosity, Joe," remarked his wife, Grandma Josephine. "Charlie's only a boy. And all this time, I thought things were going to be better for him."

"Getting a lifetime supply of chocolate? Ha! Why did we even get selected to go in the first place?"

"Dad, all that matters was that Charlie got to meet Mr. Wonka. At the end of the day when all is said and done, Chocolate is just something that doesn't matter. It's just a thing. What's more important is our souls and each other."

However, Charlie sat in his room and looking up at the ceiling, wondered if everything that had transpired had a purpose. It didn't matter if he had chocolate, but rather, the lifetime supply of chocolate was merely just bait.

Sure enough, at that moment, we landed the Wonkavator with a loud thud in front of the Bucket residence and made our way up to the door. The sounds of us landing startled the Bucket's who couldn't figure out what had just happened.

"What was that?!" cried Mrs. Bucket, nearly falling over in surprise.

"Must have been an explosion," added Grandpa George, Charlie's paternal grandfather. "Has Hitler returned from the dead?"

"George!"

A tense silence filled the house and all of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. Mrs. Bucket got up and answered it, although she couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Charlie peeked out from behind his bedroom door as he mother opened the door, letting out a sharp gasp at us as Wona stood in the doorway.

"Is this the home of Charlie Bucket?" Wonka asked as Grandpa Joe got up to confront him.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Wonka?" Grandpa Joe demanded angrily. "Come to berate us more, I suppose?"

"No sir, I'm not," Wonka replied, putting his hand out to stop Grandpa Joe from taking another step. "I've…I've come to apologize for my behavior back at the factory."

But Grandpa Joe still wasn't convinced.

"It's going to take a lot more than an apology for denying Charlie the lifetime supply of chocolate. Do you even realize of how much emotional damage you inflicted on Charlie?"

"Mr. Wonka?" Charlie asked as he stepped forward to look up at him. "What…what's going on?"

"Charlie," Wonka said, his shocked look suddenly turning into a smile as he hugged and swung Charlie around in excitement. "My boy! YOU'VE WON! YOU DID IT! I KNEW YOU WOULD, CHARLIE! I JUST KNEW YOU WOULD! Oh, Charlie! Forgive me for putting you through it!"

The rest of the Bucket's were shocked and confused at what was happening, but I knew then on that Wonka had finally let go of his ill feelings from three years ago.

"Come here, Mr. Wilkinson," he said, motioning for me to come into the house. "Charlie? Meet Mr. Wilkinson."

"Pleasure," I replied, smiling at Charlie and giving him a thumbs up.

"Slugworth!' Charlie cried, thinking that I was Slugworth.

"NO! NO! NO!" chuckled Wonka. "That's not Slugworth, He works for me!"

"Second in command, to be precise," I added.

"I had to test you, Charlie! And you passed the test! You've won!"

"Won what?" asked Grandpa Joe.

"The chocolate? Oh, Yes! The chocolate! But's just the beginning. We have so much time and so little to do."

"The beginning?" Mrs. Bucket wondered as I watched Wonka gather the family in a huddle in the center of the living room. "What do you mean the beginning, Mr. Wonka?"

With everyone gathered, Wonka sat down on an armchair in front of Charlie.

"How did you like the chocolate factory, Charlie?" he asked.

"I think it's the most wonderful place in the whole world!" Charlie answered, excitedly.

Of course, no one was prepared for what Wonka said next.

"I'm very pleased to hear you say that," he replied. "Because I'm giving it to you."

A series of gasps befell amongst the Bucket family upon what had just been said.

"You're giving Charlie the...?" Grandpa Joe gasped.

"I can't go on forever, and I don't really want to try," Wonka explained to Charlie. "So who can I trust to run the factory when I retire and take care of the Oompa Loompas for me? Not a grown up. A grown up would want to do everything his own way, not mine. So that's why I decided a long time ago that I had to find a child. A very honest, loving child, to whom I could tell all my most precious candy making secrets."

Right away, with each word spoken, Charlie realized what Wonka had been doing the entire time.

"So that's why you sent out the golden tickets!" Charlie guessed.

That's right. So the factory is yours, Charlie. You can move in immediately."

"And me?" Grandpa Joe asked.

"Absolutely," Wonka answered.

"But, what happens to…?" Charlie asked, wondering about the rest of the family.

"The whole family," Wonka finished. "I want you to bring them all."

As Wonka and Charlie embraced, the rest of the Bucket's were touched by the gesture we had imposed and I saw Mrs. Bucket fall down on her knees and silently prayed for thanks while she silently cried. The other grandparents were astonished by this gesture. They were being given a second chance, all of them.

"And Charlie?" Wonka reminded as they broke from their embrace. "Don't forget what happened to the man who suddenly got everything he always wanted?"

"What happened?"

"He lived happily ever after."

…

But as Wonka said this was only the beginning of what was to come for Charlie Bucket. For there was the next part of Charlie's life that was about to begin as the heir apparent to the Wonka candy empire.

…

NOT THE END QUITE YET


End file.
